


From Darkness to Dawn

by queenmidalah



Series: The Abby Hart Chronicles [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has a lot to process after discovering the woman he has fallen in love with has loved quite deeply before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Darkness to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in a series- sequel to "Whisper in the Dark". This is also quite short for a reason, since it's Becker's thoughts. This is turning into a series, as I noted. The muses won't let me walk away from this AU.

Hilary Becker listened to Abby Maitland's even breathing, her body curled half on top of him. He hadn't expected the late night, early morning phone call from her. When she said she needed to talk to him, would he come over, he was dressed and out the door within a few moments. It had taken her a bit of time and making some tea before she began to speak. He didn't interrupt, letting her get out the information.

When Becker had joined the ARC team as the head of security, he had known of the death of Stephen Hart. He knew that the entire team had been in pain from the loss of someone so close. He had never imagine that Abby had been dealing with the loss of her husband. She had remained so quiet, so stoic the entire time. She had put on a brave face, but inside she had to be dying a little each time she had to spend another day without the person she loved.

If he had known...

Closing his eyes, Becker began to curse himself for the flirting. For trying to get to know her. And he felt his heart break because he had fallen in love with a woman that was, now, off limits. He glanced down at the top of her head, his fingers moving up to stroke the lengthening blonde hair. He threaded his fingers through the locks, inhaling the scent of her shampoo that mingled with the scents in her lab. It was the most welcoming thing he'd ever experienced, but it just made his heart ache further.

He didn't want to walk away from her, he didn't want to hurt her again. She was still aching from the loss of her husband. Yet he couldn't pressure her either. He wouldn't walk away entirely, but he wouldn't pursue her any longer. He couldn't. She wasn't ready.

His decision made, Becker closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feel of her against him. It would be the last time he'd get the chance.


End file.
